The lost clan: Book two
by BoneKiller
Summary: Sequel to book one. Vice is now living with Annabeth, but a new problem finds them, but this time it includes the camp borders. AnnabethxOC, PercyxOC. Read and review! Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Book two; Chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither PJO nor Naruto. Rick and Kishimoto do.**

We were on our last day of classes. On that year only a few hellhounds and dracaena (some kind of snake-woman) had attacked us, and for powerful monsters, the minotaur, which I took out in two seconds. That thing was strong but was dumb. Mr. Chase got surprised at my fighting abilities. That year I had learnt two more abilities that were on the Namikaze scroll:

_Futon: Rasenshuriken._

_Concentrating a big quantity of wind-type chakra into a regular Rasengan (I had to use a clone to do that) it forms a shuriken-shaped form around it. When you throw it, it starts spinning and after you cut the chakra flow it expands so much that it can cover a whole island, depending on the quantity of wind chakra you put in it._

And the other one was:

_Chidori:_

_Focusing a great quantity of lightning chakra into your hand you may be able to form a chakra lightning circle around you. After keeping it like that for six seconds, at least, you cut the flow with the floor and you will be able to move at light speed and when you press the chidori on some part of the enemy's body, it automatically cuts it, shocking the opponent heavily and paralyzing it's nervous system for ten seconds, time enough to transform it to ashes._

That one was the most difficult one. I shocked my hands several times, but with a bit of Annabeth's help, I was able to perfect it (testing it on hellhounds and the minotaur, but the minotaur was more fun).

"Hey, Vice, we have history next, what are you doing paralyzed there?" My friend, Jake, asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I said. We entered the class and I sat at Annie's side.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Gee, Annie, calm down!" I exclaimed "I was daydreaming! I've got imagination, you know!"

"Oh, right, sorry" She said, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, class" The teacher said, entering the class. "Today we will study mythology. More precisely, the Manticore" She said. As soon as she said that, she transformed into a Lion, except for her head, that stayed human. Everyone ran in opposite directions, except for me and Annabeth. I had no idea of what the mortals were seeing. She shoot something in Annie's direction by her tail that I hadn't seen yet. It was some kind of scorpion tail, but it had several thorns in it's end.

I hiraishined in front of Annie and was able to block the thorn (now I knew it was).

"There's nowhere to escape, half-bloods! Not even your beloved camp can protect you now!" The manticore shouted. I nodded to Annabeth. She put on her invisibility cap and vanished from sight. The manticore shot a series of thorns, but I blocked them all. It launched towards me, breaking every chair in it's way, but was interrupted when Annie appeared stabbing the manticore in it's head, then it vanished into golden dust.

"C'mon, Vice. If what that manticore said is true, then Percy must be in danger as well." Annabeth said. Percy studied some miles from here, but the distance wasn't a problem. Annabeth got on top of me and I ran using all of my speed towards his school. We arrived in about twenty minutes, and the school was in flames. We entered the basketball court and saw some lastrygoans attacking Percy and a Cyclops, who was taking them out.

Annabeth charged forward and backstabbed a lastrygoan that was about to kill Percy while I jumped and cut the head off of the one that was attacking the Cyclops, that seemed to be Percy's friend, because he was shouting things like 'Percy friend! Don't hurt him!' or 'Bad giants!'.

"Vice, let's meet Percy and the Cyclops outside- I don't want to get into trouble" Annie said once she reached me.

"Okay" I said, and we got out of the gymnasium. Five minutes later, Percy and the big guy arrived. Annabeth grabbed a Drachma, said something on ancient Greek, which I didn't understand, as I hadn't studied ancient Greek last year and I told Annie someone could live without knowing how to speak ancient Greek, and with that I earned a death glare.

Suddenly, a taxi made of smoke appeared out of thin air where, I noticed now, Annabeth had threw the Drachma. We walked forward and saw three old hags. One had an eye, another one had a tooth and the other one had an ear, and all of them sat on the same seat.

Crazy world.

"Oh! Three heroes!" They said at the same time.

"Look, we have no time for this. We have to get to Camp Half-Blood" Annabeth said quickly.

"But we'll not take HIM!" They exclaimed, pointing at the Cyclops.

"We'll pay more for him" Annie said.

"Okay, then." They said. The drive was so bad I had to give all I had not to vomit. The three old hags were shouting that Jason had been on that taxi before and shouted some nonsense numbers.

"30, 31, 75, 12!" They kept telling Percy, who was just as confused as me. Tyson (the Cyclops's name) was just paying attention on the window and Annabeth seemed to be the only one who wasn't clueless, what I considered normal by now, you know, living a whole year with her and all.

Once we arrived at camp, we saw what it was. Two bulls were attacking the campers. 'Okay! No problem!' you must be thinking that, aren't you? Well, the thing is: They weren't normal bulls. They were flame-shooting, celestial bronze bulls. Shit. The three sisters didn't even asked us to pay more for Tyson and disappeared. Percy charged forward one of them while Annie was muttering something about not bringing some sundown level fifty-thousand.

Crazy world.

I joined Percy in attacking the bull. I created a rasengan and put it against the bull, but as everything in my life, this attempt went wrong. The rasengan, instead of covering the whole bull, it just dissipated in contact with it. Fucking shit. Then I had an idea.

"Percy! Distract it a while a while for me!" I shouted. He charged towards the bull and cut it a bit. I put my left hand on the other side of my right arm's elbow, put my right arm near the floor and put all of my chakra into it. Lightning bolts started to get out of my hand and forming a circle around me while all lights (Including sunlight) got darker. I charged the chidori for six seconds.

"Percy! Get out of the way!" I shouted and he ducked to the right side. I charged forward at light speed and when my chidori hit the bull I cried 'Chidori' and my hand went through the thing, paralyzing it permanently, as it hadn't a living nervous system. I got my hand out of it and looked around to find a beaten-up bull with Clarisse kicking it. The image was fun.

"I didn't ask help from you" She told me and Percy after thinking the bull was beaten up enough.

"Nice to see you too" We told her at the same time. She just groaned.

"You two have to inform Tantalus that you're at camp" She said, disgusted.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"The new activities director" She said. "You'll meet him"

Percy apparently didn't know who Tantalus is, but I knew the story very well. He had eaten demi-gods and stuff.

"Let's go, Percy, let's call Annie and we'll meet Tantalus together- from what I know, he isn't a very good-mood person" I said. We caught Annabeth and went towards the big house.


	2. Chiron, Tantalus and birds

**Chapter 2**

We were walking towards the big house (Percy got relieved as he noticed Jane was intact) and we met Chiron packing his things in his room.

"Chiron! What are you doing?" We asked.

"I'm packing my things, kids. They think I'm the one who poisoned Thalia's tree" He said.

"Why would they think such thing?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry, there's a new camp director. He'll take care of you" He said, acting as though he didn't here Percy. He finished packing his things.

"Annabeth. Swear on river Styx that you'll keep Percy and Vice out of trouble" He said.

"I swear on river Styx that I'll keep Percy and Vice out of trouble" She said without complain. "Even though it's a bit difficult" She muttered. I laughed. Apparently, Percy hadn't heard it, because even Chiron chucked.

"Good bye, kids" He said, and then vanished.

"Good bye, Chiron" We said, quietly, even if he couldn't hear us.

Once we were outside the big house we met a guy with a prison outfit and you could read the number '0001' in his badge. Tantalus.

"Oh, new prats. I think I have to say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" He said in an annoyed tone. After meeting him, eating lunch and waiting for Percy who was inviting Jane to a date in his cabin (he asked for Annie's help) and giving Jane a kiss, we went to my cabin.

"Now, we have to discuss about the numbers the sisters gave us" Annie said.

"Well, I think they're coordinates" Percy said.

"I think so" Both me and Annie said at once.

"Then it is in the sea of monsters, where the golden fleece is: Polyphemus's island" Annabeth said.

"But where's the sea of monsters? I know that in ancient Greece it was on the Mediterranean sea, but where is it _now_?" Percy asked.

"Well, it's in the place where everything disappears; planes, helicopters, ships…" She said.

"The Bermuda Triangle" Both me and Percy said.

"Exactly" She said in a superior tone. Yeah, she liked to play little games with people only because she was smarter than normal.

"But neither Tantalus nor Dionysius would allow a mission- they both hate camp" I said.

"You're right, but they couldn't refuse if all CHB was oppressing them" Annie said.

"That's brilliant, Annabeth!" We exclaimed. She blushed.

"But then when do we tell camp about this?" I asked.

"Well, we're not sure, so I have to do some research" She said "That would be at least a month"

"Uh… Guys?" Percy said.

"Yeah?" We asked.

"Well… uh… you see… I've been having these dreams about Grover and I can actually TALK to him when I'm sleeping. He says it's something like telepathic… telepathic…" Percy said.

"Link" We completed for him.

"Yeah, that's it; telepathic link" He said.

"Well, then. What're the dreams about?" I asked.

"It's that Grover is being kept in some kind of prison by this Polyphemus guy who wants to marry Grover, who's pretending to be a female Cyclops" He said. Annabeth and me burst out laughing so hard there was a stream of tears going down our cheeks. Percy let out a small laugh, but couldn't laugh much. Grover was his best friend.

"Well- haha- I think- hahaha- that we have to- haha- help him- haha" I said trying not to laugh- EPIC FAIL!

"Well, then. It's settled. Annie, you'll do research- I'll help you if you want- and then we tell CHB about the whole golden fleece stuff." I said. The others agreed and we went towards dinner.

Once we were in our respective tables, while everyone was talking about something (me and Percy discussing about medieval demi-gods, the ones who were considered "Hunters" as at medieval times the mist was dissipated) until Tantalus interrupted us.

"Prats!" He shouted "I, the new camp activities director, am going to restart the chariot races!"

"But you cannot" Shouted Annabeth "There were several deaths on chariot races!"

"_I_" he started "decide what I can do or not. Oh, and yes! The Cyclops!" He said, grabbing Tyson by the collar. Suddenly a green trident appeared on top of Tyson's head. He tried to move it away, but couldn't. Instead of kneeling, like they did to Percy last year, everyone started laughing, except Annie, Percy and I. I released a lot of killing intent (Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell that I had learnt that as well. One day I released so much to train that I accidentally made one of my little brothers start throwing up) and everyone stopped laughing. I focused my chakra into my mouth so that my voice would seem to come from everywhere.

"Now, if anybody laughs, I'll make sure the person will have a little _talk_ with me, and you surely don't want that, do you?" I asked, releasing more all of my killing intent, what made some Ares campers start suffocating, what gave me satisfaction, as they were the ones who were laughing harder. Everyone shook their heads and started falling from their seats, suffocating (except for Annie and Percy). Even Tantalus was suffocating a bit. I released my killing intent and everyone took their seats again, looking at me with fear, what gave me a lot of satisfaction. Tyson sat on Percy's table.

"Percy big brother!" He said, patting Percy in the head.

"Hey, Tyson!" Percy said and they started to talk. I was happy for Percy, he didn't have to be alone anymore. I went back to my food and felt more lonely than ever.

About the chariot races, Zeus, Poseidon and Athena made an alliance. The Athena cabin would build the chariot, Tyson (thought by Beckendorff for the whole month) made up the chariot's traps, Percy would drive, as Poseidon invented the horse and I would defend the chariot as I was the fastest and could easily block any trap they sent towards us with my sword.

The day came and me and Percy seemed to be noticing the same thing: the birds were acting strangely.

We put the chariots in position and me and Percy got into it. When Tantalus gave the signal, Percy put the horses to run. We, as expected, started on the first position. The Hermes and Ares chariots crashed and went to the floor. The Hephaestus chariot was dealing with the Apollo's and the Demeter's equaled with us. Normally, there would be no problem, but there was actually one, which came to be a person. Jane. Percy kept staring at her and didn't see the bend that was coming and we would crash against it at full-speed if it wasn't for the horses that followed the bend perfectly. Percy seemed to recover from his trance instantly and recovered control over the chariot. I had to take out Jane. Sorry, Percy.

I jumped on the road and swung my sword towards the Demeter chariot, destroying it's wheel and making it fall sideward, then I hiraishined into our chariot. Percy looked like he was going to say something, but was interrupted by the birds from before that were attacking us and the rest of the campers. Percy immediately jumped off and went check on Jane, while I hiraishined next to Annie to protect her. Usually, I would simply kill all of the birds, but there was a problem: they were too much.


	3. Princess Andromeda

**Chapter 3**

"Vice, stay here and kill as many birds as possible. I have an Idea" She said, then ran to where Percy was and talked to him. They caught the Poseidon-Athena-Zeus chariot and went full-speed towards the big house. Thanks, Annabeth.

I tried to kill the birds, but they would just dodge; and then I saw it: they had celestial bronze beaks. Damn it. Just when I thought we were lost, Percy and Annie returned with… a music player? They touched the 'Play' button and horrible music started to play and the birds got off the campers almost at the same time, making them an easier target to the Apollo dudes. Not that I blame the poor birds; the music was REALLY horrible. The Apollo campers shot several arrows, hitting the birds perfectly and making them transform into golden dust.

"Thanks, guys. That was awesome!" I shouted while several campers sighed in relief.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" Tantalus asked, while trying to catch a cookie, which simply dodged out of sight. "You, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth chase are grounded for making the birds attack the campers" He said. I said nothing, because I knew if I did, they would only be in more trouble.

From what I know, the next whole week was a hell for Percy and Annabeth. They had to clean the plates with magma, which wasn't in my top five things to do. After the 'doom' week ended, Annie had had enough time to do research and confirmed our teory.

It was dinner time and we had just thrown food into the bonfire. Annabeth stood up.

"Me and my friends have a way to save camp" She started to say, almost at the same time Percy and I stood up. "We have to drag the golden fleece, that is on Polyphemus's Island and put it into Thalia's tree before it dies" She finished. Everyone approved.

"And how do you plan to do this, Athena's daughter?" Tantalus asked.

"Actually" Percy said "We have the Island's coordinates. 30-31-75-12." Tantalus just groaned.

"Okay, prats. Then, do you want a mission?" He asked. The bonfire, that before was only some centimeters high, now was almost nine feet tall. Everyone started shouting 'YES!' and once again, Tantalus just groaned.

"Okay, then" He said, obviously annoyed. "Our Ares camper, Clarisse, who defeated alone the two bulls will lead the mission" He finished. "Come here!" He said, pointing at Clarisse, who obeyed.

"Now, go ask the oracle for your mission" Tantalus said.

"But-" But she was interrupted.

"Go" He insisted, once again in an annoyed tone. Clarisse marched towards the big house. After ten minutes she came back.

"Okay, you'll go now. Pack your things and pick whoever you want- the rest of you, go to bed!" He shouted.

I went to my cabin and tried to sleep, but couldn't. I looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. Damn. Then I heard a door open and the shut coming from the Poseidon cabin. Was Percy awake? Well, I didn't want to go, since the harpies would eat me alive if I did so, but I decided to go either way.

I was following Percy closely, but he didn't notice me. When we arrived at the beach, he sat in it.

"Can I take a sit?" I asked. He turned around and sighed when he noticed it was just me.

"Sure" He told me, and I sat. He handed me a coke and I remembered the day when Luke betrayed us. Some days after that, I heard Annie crying silently on her bedroom at the Chase residence. That son of a bitch. She considered him a brother, but no man deserved Annabeth's tears.

"So, doing what here, Percy?" I asked, but at the same time a man behind us with a runner outfit asked. He had a face similar to Luke's. Hermes.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"Oh, stupidity of mine" Hermes said, then grabbed a microphone and muttered 'real form' and the microphone transformed into a staff.

"Hermes!" Percy exclaimed.

"Indeed. And I notice your friend, Percy, knew who I was since he saw me. Didn't you, Vice?" He asked.

"Yeah, your face's similar to Luke's" I said. Silence.

"It seems that you're as smart as Athena said. You've got photographic memory" He said with a smile on his face. "I know you want to enter this mission, and I'll help you" He said, then clapped his fingers and four bags appeared in front of us. "Now I'll have to go. You may wait for your friends, they're on their way here" Hermes said, then disappeared, leaving behind the smell of a newly-built road.

"Percy! Vice!" Tyson and Annie shouted while running towards the beach.

"What're these?" Annie asked, while pointing towards the yellow bags Hermes had left for us.

"Later we explain" I said. "but right now, we have to find a way not to be eaten by the harpies" I finished, while pointing towards the harpies that were coming towards us screaming 'FOOD!'.

"Hey, I have an Idea" Said Annie, while pointing at a ship that was passing. "Percy, ask help from your dad, I'm sure he'll help us." She finished.

There was a minute of silence and suddenly four horses (One pretty big because of Tyson) appeared out of the water.

"Hippocampus!" Annie cried. We mounted the horses and headed very fast towards the ship in the distance, the cries of deception of the harpies behind us. Once we arrived near the ship we saw it's name. It said 'Princess Andromeda'. We climbed the stairs that were on the side of the ship, gave goodbye to the hippocampus (Tyson crying because he was going to get away from Rainbow, the large Hippocampus he got). We walked around the ship, but found no one. How could a ship drive without no one? Well, that I didn't know and wouldn't until tomorrow morning.

The next day I woke up at the exact time as Percy as some voice was going through the speakers saying something about visitors going to the captain's room. Suddenly, the door opened and Percy automatically uncapped riptide while I summoned my sword, but when we noticed it was Annabeth, we sighed and Percy capped riptide while I dispatched my sword.

"Hey, guys, get dressed! We're gonna explore the ship!" She said in an annoyed tone at our we-don't-wake-up-at-six'o-clock attitude. We got dressed and went to join Annabeth. There were mortals queuing up at a bar while there were monsters with them. But that wasn't the scariest part. The scariest (or not) part was that the monsters weren't attacking the mortals. The mortals were with their looks locked in front of them saying things like 'we're having a good time at this ship!' or something like that. Then we heard a pair of footsteps and a snake-like sliding with two voices. Tyson hid inside a toilet while we ducked behind a pillar. Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. The boat had Greek architecture. We were able to hear the two voices. One, as expected, was snake like, but the other one was human, but at the same time familiar.

It was Luke's voice.


	4. Clarisse saves our butts

**Chapter four.**

We finally heard the two voices fading away.

"Let's follow them" Annabeth hissed. We followed Luke and the Dracaena. They were leading us towards the captain's compartment. When they arrived, we stayed a few feet away, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly, Tyson started talking.

"Yes, at this rate, Lord Kronos will be resurrected shortly" He said with the snake-like voice.

"But there are a few people that can interrupt us. They are right outside." Tyson said with Luke's voice. Oh, man. The door opened and two bear-like, gigantic men came out and grabbed us. I was in too much of a shock to do anything. Tyson put one into the floor, but the other said/roared:

"You give one more step, Cyclops, and I kill your friends" He said, tightening his grip on us and leaving us without air. I was trying to struggle, failing miserably. The monster was just too strong. They led us towards the captain's compartment, where we found Luke sitting on a chair behind a desk. The compartment was divided. One side was bright with shining furniture while the other one was all dark. It had old furniture and a coffin in the end.

"Luke!" Annie cried, her eyes already tearing up.

"Oh, hello, Annabeth, Vicent, Percy" He said casually, his face devoid of any emotion. That bastard. I automatically put a scowl on my face and Percy did the same.

"What is your point, Luke?" I asked with a disgusted tone.

"Oh, yes. Look, if you join us, we won't kill you and you can have an elite position in the new golden era" He said.

"Never!" Annie managed to say. That was my Annabeth.

"Very well, then" He said, his face still apathetic. "Agrios, go wake up the dragon, please" He told a bear-like man and he walked out of the compartment with a satisfied look on his face. As Agrios walked out of the room, Tyson was with his arm little by little escaping the other bear-like man's grip.

"Now!" Shouted Percy. Tyson escaped the man's grip at once and knocked him out with a punch on the temple. We ran towards the front of the _Princess Andromeda_ and found a boat. The problem is: the boat was for four, but there was Tyson, who had the value of two people.

"Oh, shit" Percy said. I had read something about walking on the water in another scroll Chiron had left for me on his room before he went away. You had to focus your chakra into your feet; not much, though. I summoned my sword.

"You three guys go into the boat" I said while breaking several arrows that were coming towards us at sound speed, probably lastrygoans were shooting them. The guys obeyed and got on the boat. Percy cut the ropes and they got down while I simply jumped and landed on my feet on the water.

"WTF/ Wow/ Cool!" Percy, Annabeth and Tyson, respectively, said. I just gave'em a foxy smirk.

"Vice, can you keep up with us?" Annie asked, showing the wind bottle Hermes had gave us while Percy broke some arrows with Anaklusmos.

"Sure" I said. She unscrew the bottle cap and shot forward fast. I started to run and caught up with them after ten minutes.

"Aren't you gonna get tired?" Percy asked. He was right; I was already losing my breath and slowing my pace.

"Don't worry, I've got the perfect place for us to stay" Said Annie. After ten minutes we arrived at an island which I didn't know the name. As I was exhausted, I threw myself into the ground.

"Beloved earth-beloved sand- beloved wind" I muttered. Annabeth just laughed and laid on top of me. I blushed while we started making-out. Percy and Tyson stared at us for a while, but when noticing we wouldn't stop for a while, they started to go into the Island's forest. Annie suddenly broke apart.

"Hey, Percy, Tyson. Walk a bit more and you'll find a cave with several supplies. Stay there; we'll catch up with you soon" She finished and went back to the making-out session with me.

Five minutes later, we walked towards the cave Annabeth said there was and entered it. Percy and Tyson just stared at our necks, which had hickeys. We blushed all nine shades of red and sat down. The cave wasn't huge, but also wasn't tiny. It had space for us all and still had plenty space to put our things in and for us to sleep.

"What do I do now?" Tyson asked **(A/N: Tyson won't speak like a dumbass in my story as it sucks. But he will still be non-intelligent)**.

"Go search for some donuts, Tyson" Percy told him. Tyson did as said.

"So, Annie, how do you knew of this cave?" I asked. Now that I looked around, I saw it had celestial bronze weapons and some ambrosia cubes.

"Well, in the run we created a lot of these caves with supplies and Luke won't remember them" She said with a sad tone. I hugged her, she put her head in my chest and started to cry.

After five minutes Tyson returned with a box of donuts which said 'monster donuts'.

"Tyson, where did you get those?" Percy asked.

"Oh. In a shop outside which said 'monster donuts'. Why, big brother?" He said like if he was talking about the weather of the day.

"We have to see this" Annie said when she finally stopped crying. Tyson was about to ask what was going on, but I shot him a death glare. I think he got the message, because he instantly shut his mouth. We got out of the cave and after two minutes or so we saw a tiny shop in the middle of the island which said 'monster donuts' and had a giant on it, apparently waiting for a costumer.

"Monster donuts? Oh, shit" Annie said.

"Why" I asked.

"It's that we met one of those in the run and it had an Hydra near it. The more heads the Hydra has, the more shops there are" She explained. Oh shit. Suddenly, a Hydra came out of the shrubs.

"Don't move, the Hydra has shitty vision but has sensible ears" Annabeth hissed. We obeyed, but when the Hydra was close to me and Annie, Percy took out riptide and uncapped it. The Hydra suddenly turned to where Percy was and launched forward. Percy managed to cut it's head, but in the place where it was, two heads grew at fast speed. Another monster donuts shop opened, not that I had to worry about that now. I summoned my sword and charged forward. The Hydra swung only one of her heads towards me, thinking that I was weak. Terrible mistake. I jumped at least six feet high and focused my chakra into my sword and swung it horizontally, cutting the Hydra in the middle. I was about to land when I noticed the cut in the middle of the Hydra was healing fast. Damn, if only I had learnt one of those katon jutsu. My only thought was: only some miracle could save us.

What I didn't knew was: our miracle was right behind us.

"Fire!" A voice I recognized as Clarisse's shouted.

"Jump!" Annie shouted almost at the same time. We obviously obeyed. The Hydra blew up some milliseconds later.

"C'mon" Clarisse told us "do you want to stay there till the end of time?" She asked. We just shook our heads and entered her WW2 ship.

**Hey, peoples, I'm gonna go to my grandma's farm this weekend, and there's no internet in there, but I'm gonna bring the laptop with me and write, as there's nothing to do in there, I'll write at least three, four chapters and I'll post them when I come back at sunday. Wait ya until then!**


	5. Caribdys and witches

**Chapter five.**

We had the surprise of our lives when we entered and saw Jane talking to some skeleton-like WW2 marine soldiers.

"Jane!" Percy shouted. She instantly turned around and went into his embrace. I smiled.

The next days were just… annoying. Of course, Ares's (now Clarisse's) boat was fast and could travel faster the anything, but with skeleton soldiers as the only people you can talk with, a girlfriend telling details about WW2 and this special boat, which seemed to be famous, and the only descent people that there are keep necking around the boat and not even looking at me made the trip a hell. And what's more, with a little bonus called 'Clarisse', you would easily want to be in the fields of punishment than to be in this ship.

When we arrived at Charybdis (A giant mouth that did nothing more than to breath) the motor started to fail.

"It's a problem with the propellers, milady" One of the skeletons said.

"Then fix it!" She shouted/screamed.

"We can't- the machine room is too hot" He responded.

"You tell me that like if I cared!" She shouted again.

"I go there- I'm invulnerable to fire" Tyson said, finishing the argument.

"Tyson, are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry, Percy big-bro. I'll be okay" He said, then hugged Percy (poor Percy) and ran towards the machine room.

"Milady, cannons ready" The skeleton-commander said.

"Good. SHOOT!" She shouted. The cannon balls made no effect towards the thing.

"SHOOT!" She shouted again and once again the cannon balls made no effect in the thing.

"Clarisse, I think I know how to destroy the thing" I said.

"Okay, then. Try whatever you want" She said in a defeated tone.

I walked towards the front of the ship, made a familiar hand-sign and muttered 'Kage bushin no jutsu' and a clone of mine appeared behind me. I put my arm backwards and made a regular rasengan on it while the clone put both his hands over the rasengan, adding wind element to it. The rasengan now had a shuriken-form aura. I lifted my arm over my head.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" I shouted, then threw the rasenshuriken like if it was a baseball ball or something. It's journey towards Charybdis was short, as the rasenshuriken traveled fast. When it was on the middle of Charybdis I cut the flow of chakra that connected it to me and it expanded, covering all Charybdis. Perfect. As I said, everything in my life had something that went wrong. This time it was: I had put too much chakra into the rasenshuriken and it was almost covering the front of the boat when it suddenly started to retreat.

"Tyson's plan worked!" Annie cried. I didn't expect that from her. From what I'd seen, she didn't like Tyson much, even though I didn't know why. I mean, I had had experiences with a Cyclops before, but Tyson was nothing like it.

The ship was retreating just as fast as my technique expanded. What?! I had never tested it because I didn't want to accidentally blow up half NYC.

Suddenly, a giant snake head grabbed a dead soldier my it's head and dragged it towards an unknown place. So that was Squilla. Shit. I saw it grabbing Percy by his leg, him losing a lot of things that were on his bag in the process.

Without previous warning, the ship exploded letting it's life-save boats fly and fortunately killing Squilla with several pieces of metal. Fortunately, it didn't harm any of us. We fell on the water and as I was out of chakra I swam towards a boat Annabeth had already grabbed and sat in. Jane did the same with the bonus of an unconscious Percy. There was only a problem. I looked at my side and saw Charybdis still alive. Okay, the thing had all of it's teeth missing and some parts of it's upper lip were missing as well, but the thing was still just as destructive as before. Annie didn't think twice. She got the wind bottle's cap of and directed us past Charybdis, which disappeared in two seconds, the same time as the bottle was getting ran-out of wind.

Some hours passed after that and me and Annie had a chat with Jane (We had never had one) and discovered she was a really good, interesting person. She was perfect for Percy; they both were alike. When Percy woke up from his sleep, Jane automatically hugged him.

"OMFG, you got me so worried! I thought you would stay like that, in coma, for the rest of your life!" She cried. He just looked perplexed at her head like if she was some kind of alien.

"C-c-calm down" He managed to say through the embrace. When they finally broke apart, they kissed for some minutes (me and Annie thinking the sky was very interesting).

"Uh… so, what do we do next?" He Annie asked. Then I saw an island in the distance.

"Maybe we should go to that island" I said, pointing at it. "But remember; we are on the sea of monsters, nothing is trustable here" I finished.

When we arrived at the island, we saw several vehicles like ships and helicopters docked. Damn, there was even a pirate boat there.

We entered the building (C.C. SPA) and saw several women being treated like if they were goddesses.

"Oh! New people! Let's see," A staff woman started to say. "the girls are very pretty, indeed. They just need some more details on their hair and some new clothes and the boys need a total new appearance… YES!" She said in a cheerful voice. "Come on! I'll lead you towards C.C." She finished.

C.C. was a beautiful blond and tall woman, practically how I had imagined Annie grown up (except for the make-up. Oh, man, how I hate make-up).

"Oh, yes! New costumers. Alice, Julie, can you put a _really _good appearance to them? I'll take care of the gentlemen" C.C. said. Oh, man, this C.C. thing was starting to smell badly. It was much like 'auntie Em' or the boat with the Eta on it.

"Now," She said, snapped her fingers and a body-size mirror appeared in front of us. "do you really want to stay like this?" She asked. I looked ugly. My clothes were all ripped off and I had mud in my face and hair. "Or like this?" She asked, snapped her fingers and curtains appeared in front of us, then they transformed into another mirror and I saw myself with blond-spiky hair, my eyes slightly brighter, my K-9 teeth a bit longer and my whisker marks a bit darker** (A/N: if you haven't noticed, I'm describing Naruto right now)**. I don't know why, but I thought the image was familiar, like if it was me in some other life or something. Odd. Still, I thought the current 'me' was better. C.C. looked at my mirror and her look changed from a cheerful one to a terrified one.

"You! You are him!" She shouted. "You are his reincarnation!" And then she pointed her index finger towards me and a red bolt got out of it. I managed to dodge it, and then the guinea pig it had hit transformed into a man. Hold on a bit. Guinea pigs? Magic? Men? Oh, shit. Circe.

"You are the one who put fire in my beloved island three thousand years ago!" She screamed, then pointed her index finger towards Percy and one second later he was a guinea pig. Shit. She turned towards me and I could swear there was fire in her eyes. Almost at the same time the SPA staff entered the room with Annie and Jane.

"You! You are Naruto Namikaze!" She screamed towards me. Wait. Naruto Namikaze? He was the founder of the Namikaze Clan. Then I remembered the image on the mirror. That must've been how Naruto looked like, but I preferred myself the way I was, and Circe's mirror was supposed to show us how we wanted to be, but I didn't want to be like that. That must mean that I was some kind of Naruto's reincarnation or something.

Crazy world.

The SPA staff automatically turned towards me.

"You!" They shouted and started to fuck around with crazy spells I was able to dodge. While I was keeping the entertained, Annabeth threw some Hermes multi-use pills towards the guinea pigs which included now Percy. Oh, yes. And the guinea pig who had transformed into a man from before was now a guinea pig again. Circe had made sure of that. The guinea pigs started to transform into men again (with the clothes on, fortunately). I summoned my sword and started to knock out Circe's staff with hits on their temples or punches in the middle of their stomachs. Annabeth grabbed her dagger and put it near Circe's neck.

"Now, you'll let us go" She said.

"Never, you prats" Circe responded. I got near a wall, focused chakra into my fist and punched it, making it crumble and finally go down.

"And now, will you let us?" I asked with a childish innocent voice, smirk on my face and right fist at shoulder-height.

"O-okay" She managed to say under my 'innocent' pressure. We ran out of there (I making some more walls going down. It was fun. Now I know why Naruto did it before) as fast as we could, Circe shouting some bad words in ancient Greek I understood as 'sons of a bitch', 'prats' or 'idiotic fuckers'. I know, I said I didn't learn Greek, but it is good to learn some bad language. I even know some bad words in Japanese.

We got out of the SPA. Now we had to chose which transport to use.

"I think I know how to sail that one" Said Percy, pointing at a pirate ship.

"Wait. Vice, can't you fly some helicopter?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I can, but Zeus would probably blow us up because of Percy" I answered. We entered the pirate ship (I had to push it into the water and then hiraishin to where Annie was) and we started to sail. In some time I saw an Island.

"The Sirens' Island. I want to hear them. They know more about you than you yourself" Annie said. I agreed. We put ropes around ourselves and sat in the middle of the ship so that we couldn't get up while Percy and Jane grabbed something to block up their ears.

I had a great surprise when I started to hear the Sirens singing.


	6. How to blow up an island

**Chapter six**

When I started to hear the sirens, I felt like if I was being dragged back towards a distant memory I had forgotten long ago.

I was in a grass plain, instead of hearing a singing of some kind, I only heard a sweet Japanese flute melody, a melody that gave hope. I was with my fingers interlaced with a beautiful pink-haired woman with emerald green eyes in which I could see my reflection. I was in Naruto's skin. I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to kiss the pink-haired woman. Instead, I said.

"I love you, Sakura-chan"

"I love you too, Naruto" She said. We inched closer and closer and we were about to kiss when I was brought back to reality as we were out of the reach of the sirens. I caught a glimpse of Annabeth and then she slapped me on the face, and then I saw tears going down her cheeks.

"How could you?" She whispered. Shit. She had seen my dream. Then she turned around and ran towards a corner in the ship. Then she crouched, hugged her legs like if they were someone and started to sob uncontrollably. I summoned my sword and somehow managed to cut the ropes.

"Annabeth, wait!" I shouted, but I knew the damage was done.

"No, you fucking idiot! I don't want to hear any more words from you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Annie…"

"No! I don't want to hear you calling me that fucking shitty nickname never again!" She screamed in a desperate tone. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried. Fuck, why did I had had that dream? Who was that woman? I stopped crying and took out the Namikaze scroll. I had never shown interest in seeing the other side of the scroll. I looked at it and saw the exact scene I had seen on my dream. Naruto was dressed with a cloak that was almost all orange with black flames at it's bottom. The pink-haired woman was dressed with white shorts which had several pockets, a pink t-shirt with a white circle on it's back and bouts.

The both of them were turned backwards in the image. Under the image there was a writing: '_Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze-Haruno Sakura, founders of the Namikaze bloodline_' Then I turned the scroll. There was a text in it I had never had patience to read. It said:

_After the massacre, one kid shall be born. He will be the reincarnation of our ancestral, Namikaze Naruto, and will avenge our clan and restore it's glory. He, alone, will do what no living being was capable to do. Not even the gods will be able to surpass him. He'll be the most powerful living being that ever existed._

_Namikaze Haroki_

The text was written in blood and had been probably written at the last minutes of life of an elder. My theories were confirmed. I was Naruto's reincarnation. That would explain the dream; it was Naruto's best memory: when Sakura confessed her feelings for him. That would also explain how neither my mother nor father had whisker marks, as I think only Naruto of all the Namikazes had those whisker marks. But for now, I'd let Annie cool down. She needed some time to think.

After some hours we saw an island. It was full of nature. There were sheep all around it and had with beautiful trees. It had precipice with a little bridge connecting the two sides of it. Percy docked the ship near it and we started to climb the precipice wall. I looked towards Annabeth and noticed she was still crying. I felt bad, like if everything bad that happened to the world was my fault. I just wanted to disappear. When we reached the top we were exhausted of so much effort. Then we heard a shout.

"Release me, you fucking ugly monster!"… Clarisse. We looked at where the voice had come and saw the cave Percy had described. It was a huge cave with it's rock/door pushed aside. Polyphemus was probably there.

"No way, half-blood! I'll eat you tonight when I marry my sweetheart!" Polyphemus said. His voice was deep and aggressive. Wait. He was going to marry Grover? I let out a small chuckle.

"I distract him while you guys get Grover… and Clarisse" Annabeth said.

"But Annabeth-" But she interrupted me from saying anything with a kick on the stomach so strong that make me cough up some blood.

"Any objections?" She asked with an angelical face and a childish voice, but it wasn't a question-it was a treat. We all shook our heads. We walked near the cave and hid behind a particularly huge tree. Polyphemus got out after deciding he would eat Grover instead of Clarisse, as he discovered Grover was a satyr. Annie put on her invisibility cap and one second later:

"Hey, you fucking ugly big overweight idiotic Cyclops" She shouted, appearing. "It's nobody here!"

"Ah, nobody! I knew you would appear you coward!" He shouted, grabbing the biggest rock nearby (which happened to be the cave's door) and threw it towards Annie, who had disappeared and managed to dodge it. She then reappeared again.

"I'm here!" And then Polyphemus caught the tree which we were using to hide and threw it towards Annie, who once again dodged. Now, I'd think this situation was very odd with the whole 'nobody' thing if I didn't knew the history. You know, that Ulysses guy came here as well and fucked off with Polyphemus calling himself of 'nobody' and stabbing his eye with a spear or something like that. I know, it's pretty odd, but what can we do about it?

We entered the cave and noticed it was… let me find a word to describe it… _**HUGE **_maybe was a good word to describe it. It had at least ninety feet of length and had place for at least three thousand 'me's' to stand in. It had sheep skeletons everywhere and in it's end there were three figures with ropes around their feet and arms. Oh, sorry. Two of those figures- Clarisse's so huge I thought she was two people. It wouldn't be a surprise if her grease separated from her body because it got self-conscious, though. Heh.

"What are you waiting for, idiots. We don't have the whole day to fuck around here, you know!" Clarisse shouted.

"Well, we were thinking of leaving you here to fuck around the whole day and bring Grover with us, Clarisse" I said. Percy and Jane let out a chuckle.

"I break your bones before you can do it" said a smirking Clarisse.

"We were just joking, calm down" I said with an obviously scared face. Me and Percy cut their ropes.

"T-tha-that's better" Said Grover shyly. "Thanks"

"That's nothing, G-man" I said.

"I caught nobody!" Shouted an excited I-guess-it's Polyphemus. We turned around and saw Polyphemus holding an unconscious Annabeth by her left leg.

"Release her" I said in a dangerously low tone.

"As you wish" He said and literally released Annabeth, making her fall with her head on the floor.

"Annabeth!" I shouted and ran towards her. I checked up on her. She was still alive, but barely. She had serious bruises and several broken ribs and her breathing system seemed to be failing. I had to control myself not to transform into _that_ monster again. I turned around and instead of seeing a big black eye I saw a blood-red eye with three comas around it.

Suddenly, I wasn't in the cave anymore. I was in the nothing. A world that was all black. Then I saw some mirrors forming and in them I saw repeated images of Annabeth crashing against the floor in the cave, like if it was a loop of some kind. Suddenly, more and more mirrors started to form with the same image and a deep voice filled with laughter started to say 'It's your fault she died, Namikaze!'. I tried to close my eyes, but I just couldn't. Then I tried to break the mirrors, but chains formed around my feet and fists, immobilizing me. I couldn't take it anymore: I was brought back to reality with the foxy red aura forming around me, my eyes becoming red and much like a fox's, my K-9 teeth now transforming into sharp and long canines, my whisker marks becoming much darker and my nails becoming darker and longer. I felt three tails forming. I wasn't a conscious anymore, I only knew how to say who was enemy and who wasn't. I jumped and tried to punch Polyphemus in the stomach with an expanded fist, but he was able to dodge it. Then I did something I don't know what was and suddenly I was behind Polyphemus. It wasn't as fast as the hiraishin, but it was fast either way. I felt one more tail grow and then I lost consciousness over my body.

Suddenly I was standing up in an apparently old and torn sewer that had a giant cage. I took a look at myself in some kind of little lake and noticed with relief I hadn't changed of appearance.

"**Oh, Vice Johnson . We finally meet, then**" The thing that was behind the cage said in a deep, furious and sarcastic voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in an apathetic expression.

"**I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox. The thing is: **_**Who are you**_**?**" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm Vicent Johnson, last descendant of the Namikaze clan and Namikaze Naruto's reincarnation" I said.

"Wrong" Said a voice of a man around twenty-one years old. I turned around to see Naruto wearing the same outfit of the image at the back of the Namikaze scroll standing there. "You're not my reincarnation, you're yourself. I just was the one who chose you to be similar to me, Vice. I chose you to restore glory to the clan. My descendants were in most part corrupts and power-hungry who forgot that my best-friend, Uchiha Sasuke, found his doom by the seek of revenge and finished up dead by my hands" Naruto said with a single tear going down his left cheek. He then cleaned it. "The point is: Haroki wasn't a bad man when he wrote about you avenging the clan. He was just someone who was taught that revenge is the best way to find peace. When he wrote that prophecy, he wrote it with the best of his intentions. He just put what he wanted to put in the paper with the wrong words. Vice. You were chosen by me to restore glory to the Namikaze clan, but not to avenge it. Okay, you'll face battles against the Titans, but fight for the ones you love, not for the simple thought of revenge. That was my idea of what the clan would be like when I created it: a clan of good people who had no thinking of revenge on their minds. Then again, I just thought the world could be all pink or something" He said with a sad smile on his face. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Please, do what's right to you" He finished.

"**Master, I'll bring him back in a sec, just wait a bit**" Said Kyuubi. One second later, I was in the real world and not in my mind anymore.

"_Fight for the ones you love, not for the simple thought of revenge"_ I remembered Naruto's words. I felt all my hatred be drained from my body and I was myself once again.

"Oh, impressive. So you could control that thing full of hatred" said Polyphemus.

"Yes. And guess what. You're lost" I said. I ran towards him and swung my sword in the direction of his chest. He was about to dodge when I interrupted the movement, jumped on top of him and kicked him hard on the head. Polyphemus got out of the cave flying at full-speed and landed with his back on the ground, creating a trace of where he landed to where he stopped. I turned around and saw Jane holding Annie and I signaled them to come. They obeyed.

Polyphemus got to his feet while we got out of the cave.

"Vice, you've done enough. From now on, I fight him" Percy said. "Hey, Polyphemus! I'm nobody!" He shouted.

"Ah, you son of a fucking bitch" Polyphemus shouted and ran towards Percy, his eye back to normal. "I'll kill you and that daughter of Demeter!" He shouted. The next five seconds were a complete blur even for me and then Percy was holding riptide at the neck of a beaten-up and fell-to-the-floor Polyphemus.

"How did you-" started to ask Clarisse.

"Dunno" Said Percy.

"Argh! What do you want, half-blood?!" Shouted Polyphemus in a desperate tone.

"We just want the golden fleece, kay? You let us grab it and we get out of here at once" Percy said.

"Whatever you want, mortals. Just leave me and my sheepies alone" He cried.

"Hey, Tyson, can you get the sheep out of here?" Asked Percy.

"Uh… okay. Sheep! Sheep! Human meat over here!" Tyson said and led the sheep away. Clarisse grabbed the golden fleece that was on a tree and put it over Annabeth. The cut on her forehead was starting to heal and her breathing was coming back to normal. Percy capped riptide, but at that moment Polyphemus kicked Percy to the floor and got to his feet.

"Do you really think I'll let you go like this?" Polyphemus shouted. I sighed. I hiraishined to his front, focused chakra into my fist and punched him with all I had, making him fall down the precipice. What an annoying guy.

We got to the island's beach and got on the pirate ship (Percy had made it go there. Oh, and Tyson was there as well-he had beaten up the sheep) when we heard a shout.

"You are not going anywhere, half-bloods!" Why did that Polyphemus guy had to be so much fucking stubborn? I made a kage bushin behind me and made a regular rasengan in my hand while the kage bushin put wind chakra on it. I put my right arm above me.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" I shouted then threw it the way you throw a baseball ball and when it got behind Polyphemus (he had dodged it) I cut the flow of chakra and it expanded, covering and destroying half of the island. Heh. This time I knew how much chakra I had put on it. I went to where Annie was.

"Vice…" She said waking up and seeing me.

"Calm down, you'll heal in no time, Annie." I said and moved so that my mouth was near her ear. "Look, Annie, I don't know what I did, but please forgive me. That dream wasn't any imagination, it was just the memory of the founder of my clan. I love you, and only you, Annabeth" I whispered.

"I love you too, Vice, and I'm sorry from what I said before; I let jealously overtake me" She whispered in mine and then we kissed for ten seconds before she passed out of exhaustion. Not that I minded because a) She needed rest and b) Her face was peaceful and beautiful while she slept.

I just sat there, watching her sleep before I passed out of exhaustion myself.


	7. Epilogue: New camper

**Epilogue: A new camper.**

I woke up and saw Clarisse in a corner sharpening some sheep bone she had brought with her, Grover trying to make some seaweeds grow at the point of them being taller than the ship, Percy and Jane necking, Tyson chasing a butterfly and Annabeth sitting on the ship's ladder. She seemed to be thinking about something. I walked towards her.

"Hey, Annie, something bothering you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Oh, hey sleeping beauty. Didn't know you woke up" She said. "And answering your question, no, it's just that I'm trying to find a way to go to camp, knowing that we will arrive at Miami Beach" She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked with a not-so-much-surprised tone.

"Everything that's weird arrives at Miami beach" She simply stated.

"Oh" I said. "Can I take a sit?"

"Sure" She said and gave me some space to sit in. I sat.

"So, can you tell me with details what was that dream now that we're both with our energies back?" She asked. Now that I noticed she wasn't with the Fleece around her anymore. I told her the whole story about me being the Kyuubi and Naruto's host.

"That would explain the dream" She simply said, then gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry for thinking you hurt me"

"I'd never do that, Annie" I said.

Some hours later we saw Miami Beach in the distance. Suddenly, the ship stopped.

"This is as far as it can take us" explained Percy. "If it goes to the 'real' world, it'll be destroyed in less than two seconds as it has more than four hundred years old" He finished.

We swam the whole way to Miami Beach.

"Clarisse. You have to take the Golden Fleece to camp and put it on Thalia's tree" Percy said.

"No, you're coming with me" She said and was about to grab Percy by the collar with her right hand when I grabbed her right arm.

"He's right, Clarisse. Zeus would blow us all up if Percy is on that plane" Annie said.

"Right" She said, then grabbed the golden fleece and stopped. "Hey, and with what money do we pay?" She asked with a desperate tone.

"Hey, Tyson. Do you have some money there?" Percy asked.

"You mean the green paper? They're useless. They don't even make good grub for Rainbow to eat" He said, handing us one Hermes's package. Percy opened it and sure enough it was full of US$100, 00. Clarisse grabbed the whole stuff and headed towards the airport.

"Hey, cousin. Long time no see" Said a voice I recognized as Luke's from behind us. We turned around and saw Luke with his sword at Percy's neck. "Now, will you all follow me, please?" He asked in a threatening voice. We couldn't do much about it-we followed him.

When we arrived at the _Princess Andromeda_ we entered Luke's compartment. It hadn't changed at all. Damn, there were even the same bear-like dudes standing on each side of the compartment. Luke sat in his chair after checking we didn't have the Golden Fleece.

"So now tell me: where did the fleece go?" He asked.

"Clarisse is with it and she must be heading towards NY by now" Jane said.

"What?" Luke said, standing up and hitting his table with his right fist.

"I think you heard her well enough" I said with an apathetic mask in place. That bastard thought he could defeat me in the apathetic tournament? Oh, man, was he wrong!

"Ah… I see you have no use" He said. "Kill 'em"

"Traitor!" Percy shouted while throwing a Drachma towards Luke, who dodged easily. What he didn't knew was: there was a little fountain behind him and Percy had been aiming at it. "You betrayed everyone! Including Dionysius, of Camp Half-Blood!" He shouted and sure enough an image of Dionysius at lunch with all CHB in the tables appeared.

"You poisoned Thalia's tree, didn't you?" I asked, entering on Percy's little game.

"Of course I did" Luke said.

"And you wanted to blame Chiron for it, didn't you?" Annie asked.

"Of course, without that horse-man CHB can't stay stable" He said.

"Oh, well. Seems like we had a little show over here" Said Dionysius. Luke turned around so fast I couldn't believe his ribs just didn't get out of his body.

"WTF!" Shouted Luke, turning towards Percy.

"Well, Tantalus, seems like we don't need you anymore" Said Dionysius and Tantalus (who had managed to grab a cheeseburger) disappeared.

We, getting our chance with everyone perplexed looking at the IM, got our chance and ran out of the compartment. We were now in the middle of the ship defeating some monsters and occasionally one or two Ares or Hermes traitors. Luke came towards us-sword in hand and swung it towards Percy, who blocked it.

"Now it's me and you, Jackson" Luke said, then moved his sword in a vertical movement towards Percy's feet. Percy jumped out of the reach of Luke's sword then charged forward, jumped, put his left hand on Luke's shoulder and managed to cut Luke's shoulder, which started to bleed badly. Yeah, I have to admit those classes I gave Percy of 'agility while in battle' or something turned out to be useful. Luke screamed in pain and dropped his sword. He had lost all movement on his right arm.

"You fucking shitty son of a bitch" Said Luke. Percy just smirked, satisfied. Luke grabbed his sword with his left hand and before anyone knew, he had made a huge cut in both Percy's legs. Percy winced in pain and fell on a little pool that there was on the ship. I could see him preparing for an attack. He jumped out of the water, his wounds totally healed and made a huge cut on Luke's chest. Luke fell to the ground.

"One more movement and your friends die, Jackson" Said Luke, pointing at the now-I-noticed-they-were-here bear dudes who were holding Annie, Jane, Grover and a struggling Tyson. Fortunately, they weren't holding me. Big mistake. Apparently their _Lord Kronos _hadn't told them of my abilities. I put my right arm next to the floor, my left hand grabbing my right arm and charged a Chidori. I charged at light speed towards the bear dude who was holding Annie and Jane. The other one I'll let our companies finish up.

"Chidori!" I cried when it hit the Bear Dude no. 1, who transformed into golden dust, as I had stabbed him. Bear Dude no. 2 transformed into golden dust when several arrows hit him in the head. Our companies had arrived. We turned around to see a lot of centaurs with either bows or paintball pistols on their hands. An arrow with a boxer glove hit Luke in the face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What the-" But Luke was interrupted when another arrow with a boxer glove hit him in the head. While that, Luke's warriors and monsters started to be covered in paint.

The centaurs came towards us.

"Get up, kids. We're going to retreat now" Chiron said. I looked at the centaurs, frightened.

"What is it, Vice?" Asked Annie.

"Look, it's not that I'm afraid of horses themselves, but I'm afraid of riding a horse" I said. Oh, man, was it true!

"Just come and close your eyes" She said. I mounted a centaur which was white with brown dots around it.

"C'mon, kid. The journey won't last long" He said. I fought to keep my eyes open. The centaur was right-the journey wasn't long and I couldn't get frightened, as the only thing I saw was a blur. I admit. I was afraid of heights. When we arrived at a place with a lot of trailers. I got down almost throwing up.

"Hey, Chiron. Why did they thought it was you who poisoned Thalia's tree?" I asked.

"Kronos is my father, my boy" He said.

"Oh" I said. So that's why. But anyways, why did the gods think that? I mean, they know Luke betrayed us and that Chiron has been training heroes since… ever.

After half an hour or so, we decided it was time for us to go. We gave the centaurs bye and the guys (Percy, Annie, Jane, G-man, Tyson and Chiron) grabbed a hold of my arm. I hiraishined towards Thalia's tree and everyone came towards us to give Chiron a 'welcome back'. We didn't get much surprised when Chiron said the chariot races would continue.

The feasts of the accomplished mission didn't put credit towards us, principally because if they said we had escaped camp we would be expelled. For me, all right. I didn't mind. The thought of blowing up some islands and knocking out some witches gave me enough satisfaction.

One month later, the chariot race was about to begin. Our chariot was the same as before. When Chiron gave the start, our horses began to run. The Ares chariot began shooting things such as maces towards us, which I, with some effort, was able to block. Percy pressed a button and a celestial bronze net got out of our chariot and started to expand, covering the Ares chariot's wheel and making Clarisse lose control over the chariot. Finally, they crashed into a wall. The next two laps were good for us, that is, until the Hephaestus chariot came towards us. Beckendorff threw some kind of sack which got into our chariot and didn't want to get out.

"Greek fire!" Shouted Annie while we passed next to where she was. Damn, that thing was going to explode. Beckendorff swung his sword towards Percy, who clicked a button on his clock and it expanded ,forming a shield. Beckendorff's sword just broke when it entered in contact with Percy's shield. Percy grabbed the Greek fire with riptide and threw it towards the Hephaestus chariot, which exploded. We arrived first. We had done it.

"Yeeeeeeahhhhhhhh!" Shouted the crowd while heading towards us. Annie gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and gave me a kiss full on the lips and we started making out. Same for Percy and Jane. The crowd's shouts got much stronger after that.

That night when I fell asleep I was on my mind again.

"Hey, Vice!" Said Naruto with a foxy grin similar to mine. I noticed that now he was with a different outfit and was about my age. His hair was now shorter and he was wearing a headband with a symbol that resembled a letter 'G' and a cone in it's left side.

"Hey, Naruto" I said, smiling. "Why am I here?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you my memories" Naruto said, now a serious expression in his face.

"Why?"

"For you to follow my ideas" He explained. "It's not that I don't trust you, Vice, but for you to understand me you have to know what I've passed for" He said. I nodded. He put his right hand over my head. Now I noticed he was much shorter than I. Not _that_ much, though. The next two hours were full of memories and mix of emotions. When I came back to myself, I was lying on the floor of the sewer.

"Oh, man, now that's a tragic history" I said.

"Yeah" Said Naruto.

"But you said Sasuke died-" I started to say.

"He almost died, as you could see. He lives until today. He stole his brother's mangekyou sharingan, did the same thing as Uchiha Madara, to become immortal and never get blind when using his mangekyou too much" Naruto said. "He has closed his eyes long ago, so don't try to drag him back peacefully" I just nodded. It must feel terrible to have a friend who betrayed you and can never come back. "And remember, Vice. As long as you live, I'll be here" Said Naruto regaining his foxy grin. "Now go, your girlfriend wants you to wake up"

I woke up to see Annabeth on top of me shouting something like 'WAKE UP, YOU FUCKING LAZY ASS BASTARD! DAMN IT!'. Oh, man. I didn't deserve that.

"I just woke up, damn it! Naruto was keeping me from waking up! Calm down!" I shouted as loud as someone who just woke up can.

"Good!" Annabeth said with her eyes closed and a short nod of her head.

"Now let me dress up" I said. She got out of my cabin and I dressed up fast. When I got out of my cabin I saw everyone outside the big house. I hiraishined next to the Poker table and saw Percy and Grover holding a girl that was wearing torn black clothes. She seemed to be unconscious. I followed them through the room in the big house. Grover put some ambrosia cubes in her mouth, which she swallowed and then woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the big house at Camp Half-Blood" I said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Vicent Johnson, last Namikaze and descendant of Zeus, but call me Vice" I said. "Who are you?"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus" Oh, right. I just met my grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand grand auntie……… Heck. When I saw her eyes, electrifying blue ones much like Naruto's I (don't know why) remembered Polyphemus and his blood red eye with three comas.

"Okay, later we talk about our family tree, kay? Right" I said without waiting for an answer. I hiraishined towards where Chiron was.

"Hey Chiron" I said.

"Yes, my boy?" He asked. I told him about Polyphemus's eye.

"My boy, the eye you saw was the sharingan," (so that's what Naruto was talking about before) "an eye only Cyclops or members of the Uchiha clan own. Uchiha clan members can use it anytime they want after they activate it for the first time. Cyclops can only use it when they're fighting against a though opponent that they know they cannot defeat without it" Chiron explained. "If you want I can give you a book written by myself about ancient Japanese clans. Uchihas, only so you know, were descendants of Apollo, as they used fire techniques, but they were just as powerful as Namikazes" He said, then put his hand on his back and when he put it in front of me there was a book which's title was _'Japan: Clans and Hijutsu'_.

"Thanks, Chiron" I said, then went towards my cabin and packed my things, as it was the last day of summer. Then I went towards the big house in order to get to know Thalia better.

When I arrived the room where Thalia was, I didn't expect her reaction.

"What was that yellow flash, idiot!" She screamed while grabbing me by the neck. Okay, that was REALLY unexpected.

"Calm down, it was one of my techniques. Now, if you don't mind…" I said, pointing at her hand in my neck.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She said, releasing me. "So… you said you are descendant of Zeus, uh? And what about those techniques of yours?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am descendant of Zeus and also of the Namikaze clan, which gives me abilities no other half-blood has" I said. Awkward silence.

"Okay" She said, breaking the silence. "If you don't call me auntie, then you don't need to learn how to sleep with one eye open" She said. I chuckled. She was a lot like Naruto.

"Thalia!" Shouted a tearful Annabeth. She then jumped on top of Thalia.

"Anna?" Thalia asked. Annabeth just nodded her head while tears of happiness were streaming down her cheeks.

"Wow, you've grown-how?" Asked Thalia, now with a confused expression on her face.

"Well… You've kinda been a tree for the past six years" I said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh" Thalia said. Apparently, she must've already realized that her father made it.

"Bye, Thalia" Annie said, wiping of her tears. "We can study in the same school this year, maybe" Annie said.

"Hey, and what about me?" I asked.

"Oh, shut up you jealous prick. I want to go to school with my friend, if you don't mind" Thalia said.

"And I want to go to school with my girlfriend, if you don't mind" I told her.

"Girlfriend?" Thalia asked, then started to laugh, occasionally saying something like 'Annabeth would never date someone so ugly' or 'He's only a prick, he has no chance with her'. Annabeth and I just looked at each other awkwardly.

"Okay, now I'll leave you two girls alone-I see you've got much to talk about" I said and gave Annie a quick peck on the lips, which surprised Thalia a lot. I then hiraishined towards my cabin, grabbed my stuff, said goodbye to Percy and Grover (Tyson had gone to the Cyclops forges) and headed towards Half-Blood hill, where my family was waiting for me. After ten minutes, Annie caught up with us with all her stuff and so we went.


End file.
